


A Mother's Love

by clashofqueens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashofqueens/pseuds/clashofqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who claim to remember, they forget too easily the wrath of Tywin Lannister. For the <a href="http://clashofqueens.livejournal.com/1527.html">Minor ASOIAF Character Fic-a-thon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

Sometimes, Sybell wonders how the songs will choose to remember them. It would depend on the homeland of the singer, she eventually decides, the south will forget her - only the wife of a minor lord, a footnote at best.

But a Northern singer, well... what was their turn of phrase, murmured whenever they cared to resurrect the memory of Lord Eddard Stark’s unfortunate end?

“The North Remembers.”

Aye, it remembers, but remembers wrong. They cast her as the serpent, poisoning the womb of the Young Wolf’s queen. _Her own babe._

Poisen some say, but to Sybell it was salvation.

For those who claim to remember, they forget too easily the wrath of Tywin Lannister.

Sybell remembers though.

She remembers the Reynes of Castamere, massacred to the last child.

She remembers Elia Martell, who babes were murdered before her. How Tywin Lannister’s men then raped and murdered her as well.

None is safe from Tywin Lannister’s wrath. Had the Wolves stayed in the Riverlands and North, they might have had a chance. But venturing west had woken the lion, and doomed Stark. 

Her daughter would not be collateral damage of a boy; too greeen, too eager to please everyone to be the king he had the potential to be.

The singers may call her traitor, the singers may forget her, but Sybell cares not for songs and stories.

They’re all lies in the end.


End file.
